


Ease My Mind - Flower Shop

by Eloiseu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, First Meeting, Flower shop - au, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Heline, Lesbian, Male-Female Friendship, Malec wedding, aline Alec brotp, aline and Alec are best friends, buying flowers, mentioned izzy lightwood, mentioned malec, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseu/pseuds/Eloiseu
Summary: Helen works at her fathers flower shop and loves it, the smell, talking to people was just so relaxing.Aline had to go out and collect her best friends wedding flowers and happens to meet a very pretty florist.





	

The small bell of the shop door dinged letting Helen know someone had arrived, her brother, Mark, was out getting lunch for the two of them so she said she could handle 5 minutes alone in the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Fleurie, what can I help you with?" Helen spoke perfectly just as she had rehearsed in her head a thousand times.

"Hi," a tall, beautiful woman with black flowing hair smiled at her, "I need to get some flowers, for my friends wedding," she took a step closer, "could you help me? They were already ordered, I just need to pick them up, I'm Aline by the way."

"Helen," they shook hands

"It's just this way, can I get the name they'll be under?" Helen asks smiling shyly at the other girl.

"Yeah, its lightwood-Bane," she says looking around.

"One of the grooms' sister was supposed to do this but she's ill so I stepped in, I dont know much about flowers, but your shop is beautiful," she smiled.

"Thank you, it's not really mine, it's mostly my dads but my brother and I work here. Your order is in the back, let me go get it," Helen walks to get the order of navy blue and white of flowers.

"They're beautiful," Aline says smiling at them, she pays for them and says thank you, "maybe you could give me your number? I love this place so much I might have to come back."

"You should," Helen smiles as she give her a small card, "all the business enquiries go through my mobile anyway," Helen helps Aline bring the flowers out to her car.

"Thanks," Aline says as she gets into the car.

"call me soon?" Helen replies at the car window with her hand on top of helens.

"Yeah, I will," Helen steps back and Aline drives away.

"Who was that?" Mark jumps from behind.

"Ah, you gave me a fright!" She said lightly hitting him, "she's just a customer," Helen smiles as her phone starts ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> The title song is by Hayley Kiyoko, follow my twitter @dopembane 


End file.
